False appearances
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: Porque no todas las cosas o personas son como aparentan. A veces para sacar a relucir la verdadera personalidad solo requiere un empujoncito. O alguien que ayude. OneShot.


**Elsword y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Eve CN  
Add LP  
Elsword LK  
Aisha VP  
Raven BM  
Rena GA  
Ara SD  
Chung DC  
Elesis GM

— ¿Cómo pude descuidarme así? —Murmuraba indiferente más no quiere decir menos molesta.

En su mesa de trabajo descansaba Moby mientras que Remy flotaba trazando círculos sobre su compañero. Eve comenzaba a fastidiarse de la impaciencia del pequeño módulo. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en terminar de configurar la programación de la esfera blanca para seguido activarla y tener ahora dos pequeños aviones revoloteando a su alrededor.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Eve estaba de mal humor. A pesar de tener a su alcance un arsenal de armas nasod y avanzada inteligencia no pudo evitar la casi evidente derrota ante la fuerza de Víctor. Su mandíbula se tensó. De no haber sido por él… ¡NO! No tenía nada que agradecerle pues era obvia la razón por la que había ido a rescatarla.

— Oh Eveeee~

Ella maldijo internamente. La última persona a la que quería ver entraba campante al impecable laboratorio de la reina como si fuera el suyo. Prefirió mantener la compostura, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle saber que él podía hacerle perder los estribos.

— ¿Cómo entraste? Recuerdo que la entrada requiere un código…

Soltó el joven lunático una de sus habituales carcajadas, se inclinó hacia una mesa vacía y apoyó el codo en ella.

— Tan solo la adiviné.

Jamás se creería eso, mucho menos al ver esos prácticos dínamos revoloteando a su alrededor.

— Add, no estoy de muy buen humor

— Y por eso vengo a ofrecerme para ayudarte en reparar a Moby —Sonrió casi sinceramente, pero conociéndolo bien eran obvias sus intenciones.

— No conseguirás mis códigos. Además he terminado la reparación.

El muchacho albino alza sus cejas intentando expresar inocencia.

— Eso duele ¿Sabes? —Murmuró falsamente ofendido.

Eve le miró sin inmutarse.

—Te salvé en dos ocasiones, y aun así no quieres hacer una tregua conmigo—Caminó de su lugar a enfrente de la chica, la diferencia de alturas era notoria. —La reina sí que es difícil de complacer ¿Eh? —Se burló suavemente mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la nasod y se acercaba a su rostro.

Eve titubeó con intención de alejarse, pero no hubo necesidad al ver que por la ya abierta puerta entraba un pelirrojo a toda prisa al ver a su amiga en apuros.

— ¡Suelta a Eve! —Gritó el joven caballero para ponerse frente a la albina de manera protectora.

Add le miró con cara de pocos amigos, normalmente soportaba a la molestia pelirroja evitándolo a toda costa. Eve por su parte agradeció mentalmente la llegada de Elsword, al menos le quitaría a su acosador de encima por algún rato. Sin sentir necesidad de agradecer se dio la vuelta para hacerle una revisión rápida a Remy, no estaba de más prevenir algún fallo.

El muchacho de ojos lila miraba impaciente la hora en la que el joven líder del grupo se retirara del laboratorio, pero terminó siendo él quien perdiera los estribos y se retirara sumamente molesto cosa que desconcertó a Els. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a la artemarcialista del equipo, quien pudo notar el mal humor del chico y prefirió no decirle nada.

— _Parece molesto por algo… —_ Escuchó la voz de Eun en su interior.

— Eso pensé… —Musita con su mirada clavada en la dirección que Add siguió.

Elsword al no verse necesario en ese lugar se despidió rápidamente de la nasod quien asintió en silencio y buscó al resto de sus compañeros. El día fue habitual entre varias peleas de Aisha y Elsword mientras que Rena trataba inútilmente de separarlos. Raven estuvo practicando algunas técnicas de espadas con la Sieghart mayor. Ara y Chung por su lado conversaban sobre cómo era su vida antes de la invasión de los demonios. El príncipe no evitaba las risas por algunos momentos graciosos de la chica.

Todo tranquilo, al menos hasta la tarde. Llegó un mensajero proveniente de Velder, estaba todo agitado por haber llegado lo más rápido que pudo. Entregó una carta al espadachín femenino la cual leyó en voz alta para el grupo.

— Así que ya llegaron a Sander… —Murmuró Chung quién junto con Ara parecían ser los más afectados por la noticia.

— Será mejor descansar bien hoy, saldremos mañana temprano. —Mencionó Elesis en general, todos asintieron sin ningún tipo de objeción.

Rena con ayuda de Aisha y siendo seguidas por Angkor se encargaron de la cena, algo rápido, un banquete de sándwiches. A pesar que el grupo se separara para cada quien poder realizar sus actividades era una ley no escrita el reunirse sin pretextos a la hora de comer. Eso incluía a la ermitaña reina y a su constante acosador. Entre algunas risas, charlas y miradas no indiscretas de Add a Eve la cena transcurrió en calma, Rena terminó de lavar los trastes y suspiró sabiendo que el trabajo del día podía darse por terminado.

— ¿Pasa algo Raven? —Pregunta el "aprendiz" a su instructor.

— Tengo rato sin ver a Add.

Elsword de inmediato se puso en guardia. Poco tardó antes de escuchar al albino tosiendo adrede para dar a conocer su ubicación. Se veía molesto.

— Tranquilízate, es muy tarde para que trate de investigar a Eve. Y tiene tiempo que tu brazo no me produce curiosidad. —Se queja indignado. Poco después su expresión se relaja y mira a Rena con vergüenza. — ¿Ya no quedan más chocolates de los que compramos en Hamel? —Musita apenado.

La elfa sonríe dulcemente.

— Pensar que eres como un niño —Soltó más para sí misma. El peliblanco prefirió no discutir, principalmente por la falta de malicia en el comentario. —Pero no, Aisha y Angkor se terminaron los últimos en la tarde. —Mencionó haciendo que la nombrada mirara al científico.

— Disculpa, no creí que fueras a comer más, Add.

Suspiró. No es que no estuviera molesto, sino que sería más problemático iniciar una discusión con la maga y encima por algo irreversible. Resignado iba a subir a dormir hasta que escuchó que la reina nasod había salido.

— ¿¡Salió!? —Se giró bruscamente luego de escuchar al caballero.

Maldijo a sus adentros porque ni el pelirrojo ni su compañero soltaban más información.

— Cierto, dijo que quería pasear antes de retirarnos mañana —Ara se apiadó de él y como si hablara consigo misma musitó.

—Voy por ella, aún no consigo mis códigos —Salió a toda prisa no sin antes agradecerle a Ara con un intercambio de miradas.

Elsword estaba levantándose para seguirlo hasta que Rena lo tomó de su playera, su risa era dulce pero el aura que emitía decía a gritos que no era más que una advertencia.

—Els, a veces deberías dejar que esos dos pasen ratos juntos. Quien sabe, quizás puedan llevarse bien. Add no es tan mal chico. —Mencionó la peliverde.

No cabía duda, el caballero prefería enfrentarse a Ran que a la elfa del equipo.

. . .

Eve suspiró mientras otorgaba una generosa caricia a Moby, le alegraba ver que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Add se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para pasar desapercibido, pero cerca para verla bien. O eso creía hasta que se dio cuenta que Remy lo miraba atentamente. Mierda. Comenzaba a perder práctica escondiéndose.

El pequeño módulo se regresó a su dueña sin advertirle de su presencia. Agradeció el milagro realizado. No tardó en notar que Eve estaba indefensa, habría tratado de sorprenderla pero la idea se esfumó al verla tan atenta a sus flotantes acompañantes. Se veía tan tierna, delicada… tan humana. No supo el momento en que estaba frente a frente con ella.

— Quien diría que la reina nasod conservara sentimientos.

Ella como raras veces frunció suavemente su ceño.

— ¿Qué hacías espiando?

Add ríe.

— ¿Acaso te sorprende que yo te esté siguiendo? —Se burló de la ironía. —Según lo que sueles decir, es lo que mejor se hacer ¿No, mi reina? —Agrega.

Eve suspira tratando de calmarse.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Exige la chica. Add suelta un par de risas y niega en silencio para mencionar que eso es lo que ella era. —No se le puede llamar reina a alguien que perdió su reino por ser incompetente. —Musita.

El joven lunático le miró sorprendido, sabía que odiaba recibir ese título pero jamás trató de averiguar el porqué.

— No creo que seas incompetente, para mí sigues siendo la reina de los nasod —Mencionó lo más sincero que pudo.

Eve se giró cansada.

— Hace mucho que dejé ese título, de reina a vengadora. Basta de decirme así ¿Quieres? Perdí las esperanzas de revivir a mi raza desde hace un tiempo.

Chasqueó la lengua. La nasod se sintió ofendida por el gesto y se vio aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

— Sabes que mientes. —Le acusó el peliblanco. Ella retrocedió confundida e indignada. — Lo sabes bien, Eve. Esa actitud déspota, seca y sin sentimientos que dices tener no es más que una mentira. ¿Qué tratas? ¿Castigarte? Pues que forma tan ridícula —Eve trata de abofetearle pero toma su muñeca en el aire.

— Suéltame —Exige la nasod hecha una furia.

— Deberías decirles que ese código, sí, el código némesis no te hace tan insensible a cómo te muestras. —Menciona aflojando el agarre, temía el lastimarla.

— Add, ya basta…

— Eve, perdiste a tu reino a tu reino, no pierdas a tus amigos también… —Finalmente la suelta, para después desviar su rostro. No podía sostenerle la mirada.

— No se lamentarían si me marcho.

Una de las reglas establecidas por la nasod era que para hacer algún gesto afectuoso primero verificaban que nadie estuviera cerca. Sí, quizás Add e Eve no se llevaran tan mal. Pero poco le importó al muchacho que sin revisar nada la tomó de su muñeca y jaló hacia él aprisionándola en un abrazo para finalmente darle un suave roce con sus labios al orbe azul de su frente.

— Yo sí lo haría… —Musita sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía y el pulso se aceleraba.

Eve apreta la tela del saco de Add.

— Creo conseguiré un fallo en mi sistema, Add. —Mencionó convenciéndolo que la soltara. —Y… tu solo buscas mis códigos… —Agrega al ver que no había respuesta.

Quien suspiró ahora fue el más alto.

— ¿Te he dicho cuánto odio seguir actuando como enemigos? —Se quejó recuperándose de la vergüenza.

La reina sonrió suavemente.

— Es una pena.

Ahora rió Add pero sin una pisca de discreción.

—Dejar esa actitud o robar tus código… —La suelta tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al cuartel. —Veamos que ocurre primero. —Menciona divertido.

Y contrariamente la Némesis acompañó con una suave sonrisa.

— Ya veremos…

* * *

 **Uff! Hasta que se me hizo xD Primer FF que logro escribir de Elsword. Que a pesar de tener ya mi tiempo jugando no me tomé la molestia de tratar de escribir algo hasta ahora. Espero sinceramente les haya gustado jeje. Cuando menos aquí puedo imaginar lo que quiera de Add x Eve que es mi adoración ante cualquier otra pareja uvu**

 **Para la proxima (sí, aún espero lograr hacer algo más de estos dos) espero haber mejorado un poco. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y si hay reviews por ahí se agradecen de nuevo :)**

 **Bye~**


End file.
